Cloud Snake and Something
by Cloud Buster Butt Strife
Summary: Cloud goes through a mystical portal and meets famous heroes... next week the khaa'k
1. In the beggining

Final Fantasy VII-2  
  
  
  
Cloud's Final Story  
  
Cloud Strife Hero of Defeating Seperoith.Was in front of a portal  
  
not knowing where it went he still went through.He emerged and it was snowing  
  
"brrrrr whhhhhyyy iiimm iiiii hereeee?"Cloud shivers.Cloud hears  
  
the sound of a bullet.He turns and sees a shadow move behind a crate.  
  
He moves toward the crate."FREEZE!"says a gruff voice.Cloud raises his   
  
hands and starts to talk"Who ar-" "I said Freeze!" the voice says.The  
  
Shadows emerges and reveals and face.The man has a beard and a banndana  
  
his clothes are blue and wet.The man says "What team are you with?  
  
The voice says. Cloud shrugs and says "I dont know."The man sighs and  
  
says are with the alaskans or americans?Cloud says "I be yankee!" and starts  
  
humming yankee doodle.The man slaps himself and says "stop..."  
  
OK!"Cloud replies.The man says "My name is Solid Snake i am here to help  
  
the americans win a war you may come if your quiet."Cloud says "...Do I get to   
  
kill people???"Snake says "um sure cmon on..."The two soliders are a very good team.  
  
Snake spots a soldier and says "wait here" Snake walk up to the soilder and says "FREZZE!"  
  
The solider quickly throws his hands in the air and whimpers "please dont kill me!"  
  
Snake shoots the gaurd in the head and blood pours down.The two come to a vent.  
  
"OK you go in first ill follow."says Snake."yes"says Cloud.They go in and then emerage in  
  
a large warehouse type building."There should be an elavator here somewhere"  
  
Snake says.Cloud looks and finds the elavator."over there!"Cloud points."OK lets go"  
  
Snake says.They go to the 1st floor.The door opens and they walk throught a hall.They come to   
  
a door and it opens."Cheif!"Snake yells."Yes thats me Donalnd Anderson".The man says.  
  
Snake And Anderson talk when suddenly."AHHHHhhhhh MY my my my hhhheeearttt"says anderson.  
  
he fell to the floor.Da**"Snake says.They to walk out the room until.."FREEZE!"A green gaurd  
  
points their rifle to the two."not again"Cloud sighs.Then an alarm sounds.The three are ambushed.  
  
"Cloud are you good for anything?'Snake yells."Yes...Just watch" Cloud says. Cloud unshethes  
  
his buster sword."wow"The gaurd and Snake says"Gaurds flood the room and Cloud kills eatch  
  
one slicking left and right.The final gaurd falls howling in pain holding his arm well half of it...Cloud shethes  
  
his blade.The green gaurd runs to the elavator.And goes upward."DA#*!!!"Snake yells. Cloud sighs and  
  
says "I've heard that too many times..."The two go to the elavator and go the floor 2.As they exit the elavator  
  
Snake picks up 3 C4 charges.Cloud points out a damaged wall and Snake destroys it.They walk and find a man  
  
mazed between many wires."MMMMMPPPHHHHMMPHPHHH"The man has on tape and words sound like that.  
  
"Don't Come closer or your freind here dies!"A man says."Ocelot.."snake says."yes SNAKE!" Ocelot fires a pistol Snake  
  
does a backflip and the bullet pings off Cloud's sword."Draw!" Ocelot says.Snake gets out his pistol and the two battle  
  
it out.Snake fires 3 times and eatch hit goes on target."ha Snake i havent even wamed up!"Ocelot says. Suddenly Ocelots  
  
arm falls off."my hand!?"Ocelot Says amazed.Ocelot runs out of the room.Then a figure reveals "it"self."I am like you I have  
  
no name." "Hey i do its Cloud Strife!" cloud says. "not you!" the thing says.The thing runs out and Cloud sees a portal."Snake  
  
Im leaving through that portal."Cloud says."ok ill finish here."Snake says. The two give a handshake. "godspeed Cloud!"Says Snake.  
  
Cloud goes through the portal and ends up in a mine place.A green thing walks past him.Followed by a blue thing.The thing says "hello  
  
im Abe."Cloud says "hi..." "follow me" says Abe. They follow and Abe starts chanting.Cloud does what the other thing does and jumps  
  
through the thing.He finds himself in a ship.He thinks he sees someone.He moves to the man."FREEZE!"the man says.The man turns and  
  
sees Cloud."Why do i think i know you?"says the man."whats your name?"says Cloud. "Solid Snake."Says the man."Snake??"says Cloud.  
  
snake then remembers Cloud."how did you get here?"Snake asks."I walked through a portal."Cloud said.Snake didnt belive in time-travling  
  
so he just forgot about what Cloud said."Cloud I'm on this tanker to destroy a new Metal-GEAR,made by the navySEALS."Snake says."Can i   
  
help?"Cloud asks."Sure..."Snake says.The two go down a corridor and find themselves in a kitchin type area."What now?"Cloud asks."There   
  
should be a gaurd here..."Snake says.Meanwhile..."All men on deck we've found two inturders in the lounge.Go kill them!"A fimmaler voice says.  
  
Snake hears footsteps and says "Wait...theyre comming our way!"Snake and Cloud got prepared to fight.They heard 25 footsteps."LETS KILL EM!"  
  
Snake yells.The gaurds enter and immedatly hail Snake and Cloud with bullets.Cloud And Snake roll and dogde them.Snake takes out his pistol  
  
and starts firing.9 gaurds fall.Cloud pulls out his sword and the rest die.Cloud and Snake then see another portal."Both of us should go."Cloud  
  
says."Yes we should."Snake says.they go through the portal.They emerge in a field."Well this was unexpected..."Cloud says.A person dressed  
  
in green runs tword them."I shall destroy you evil fools!"The man says."Arent you a lil small to be talking?"Cloud remarks.The man does a backflip and reveals  
  
his face sheild and sword.His sheild is blue with 3 triangles.His sword is long and glowing a greenish color.His face seems young.  
  
He rushes at Cloud and Snake.Cloud barley gets his blade out to defend himself. 


	2. The man without the golden gun

Final Fantasy VII-2  
  
  
  
Cloud's Final Story  
  
Snake pulled out his SOCOM pistol and fired at the sword.The boy dropped it.  
  
"Who are you!"Cloud and Snake say at the same time."Jynx!"Cloud yells.(Blam!)Snake punches Cloud."I am Link."The boy says.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW"Cloud screams."Stop whining you baby"Snake grunts.Link cuts anymore talking off by slashing his sword."Listen me and Snake got here by going through a   
  
portal,we are looking for more to try and get home."Cloud says."you might be in luck"Link replies."I'll let you use one in one condidtion..."Link says.  
  
Cloud,Snake,and Link go to the Hyrule castle and step through the portal."Where are we now?"Cloud asks.Lightining strikes in the distance revealing a castle.  
  
A man is at the gate walking in."Let's get em!"Snake yells.The three rush to the door barley catching the man before he steps in.The man draws a whip.  
  
He swings as if he's been using it his whole life.The whip wraps around Cloud's sword.The whip yanks the sword out of Cloud's hands. "Mercy please don't hurt us!"  
  
Cloud and Link say at the same time."Where is Dracula,I know you work for him!"The man says.Snake fed up with this shoots the SOCOM at the mans whip.  
  
The man is to fast,he wraps the whip around the gun and yanks it.The three are without weapons.The man pulls Cloud to his feet,and stares at his neck.  
  
"Hmph!"The man grunts."I see you do not work for the evil Dracula.The man says."Dur!"Cloud shouts."My name is Simon Belmont."The man says."Simon eh...that name  
  
is fimmiler."Link says."Now I remember you killed Dracula!"Link says 


End file.
